1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to communication devices, and more particularly to the management of the operation of the communication device with respect to one or more communication contacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular telephones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) and other portable electronic devices having communication capability have become fixtures of everyday life over the last several years. As they evolve, prices continue to fall while the devices' capabilities have expanded. Currently, such devices can be used in many places to initiate telephone calls, make wireless connection to the Internet, play games, as well as carry out electronic mail (email) and other messaging functions. It can readily be anticipated that as time goes by, the capabilities of such devices will continue to expand as prices continue to fall, making use of such devices a permanent part of people's daily lives.